Life and Death
by theloneangel
Summary: He's a vampire and She's a werewolf. The moment they met, they knew they'd be the end of eachother. It was forbidden for them to love eachother, and it would result in a death sentence. But you know what they say, rules were meant to be broken.
1. Chapter 1

note- i don't own inuyasha at all. :(

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun couldn't protect Tokyo no longer. The city would once again belong to them. They will once again take back what was rightfully theirs. The moon shone bright in the sky, illuminating the city below. It was a breathtaking sight...for some. For others like one raven haired girl, it was like any other night.

A girl named Kagome looked outside the window of her best friend Sango's Jeep. She had waist length black hair with red highlights and dark brown eyes. She wore a black shirt that said, " The penguins made me do it " and black baggy cargo pants with black converse. Sango, had waist long brown hair and had dark brown eyes. She wore a black shirt that had a picture of a band and above the picture it said, " Black Sabbath " she also wore khaki cargo pants with biker boots.

Miroku, who was also in the car had black hair that was ties into a small pony tail and had purple eyes. He wore a shirt that said, " I speak squirrel " he also wore black baggy pants with black converse.

They were all creatures of the night. Werewolves to be precise. And they were heading towards the state national park to transform and be their true selves.

Kagome rubbed her temples as Sango and Miroku were arguing...again.

" How many time have I told you Miroku to not touch my butt!?! " Sango yelled, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

" Sango you know I can't help it, my hand has a mind of its own. " Miroku said with a sly grin.

" My butt it does! " Sango said angrily.

" Would you two love birds stop it!?! " Kagome yelled.

Sango tried to contain the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks. " Love birds? Tch! In his dreams. " Sango said.

" You know you want me Sango, it's only a matter of time before you admit to yourself that you got a crush on me. " Miroku said in a matter of fact tone.

" Thank God we're here. " Kagome said happily as they reached their destination.

It was Tokyo National Park, they went there every full moon to transform and run around without being seen by the public, it was too risky. They could transform every night if they wished, but it was forbidden in their pack.

Sango parked the jeep and got out, Kagome and Miroku followed suit.

" Looks like Koga is doing his speech about safety...again. " Kagome said as they approached the pack.

" And don't forget, we can't wander out of the park, if the public sees us it will be nothing but panic and mayhem. " Koga said.

The pack wasn't even listening. They were socializing and asking eachother if they saw the new transformers movie that came out. ( transformers rule! )

Koga sighed and rubbed his temples. " Why do I even bother? " Koga said to himself. " Okay guys it's time! " Koga yelled. This is when the pack fell silent. They all walked out into a clearing and all stared at the moon. The moon which was so beautiful and so pure, caused a transformation and brought out things that weren't so pure.

Kagome's bones morphed into that of a wolf, she was covered in black fur and had a long tail. She looked to see Sango's wolf form attacking Miroku's. Kagome shook her wolf head. Another argument she supposed.

Kagome ran off to her own secret clearing that no one ever came to. She moaned in the light of the moon. She called out in pain and in sadness. No one knew the complications of being a wolf. No one knew how she had to leave her family after she was bitten, in fear that they wouldn't love her anymore.

No one knew.

No one cared.

So she would let them know, by the moans and cries she would make to the moon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed as he watched the scene before him. It was always the same thing. A night club, lights flashing everywhere, music played too loud, girls getting so drunk that they forget their own names, and his people hunting among them for a good meal.

Inuyasha flattened his dog ears in pain. ' Damn music...stupid human play it so loud. ' Inuyasha thought angrily. Inuyasha was 18 years old and had long silver hair accompanied with his dog ears and had striking golden eyes. He wore a flattering black shirt that showed off his muscles and tight black pants with boots, and over it all her wore a long black trench coat.

" Can you believe this? We have to feed off of trailor trash! Everytime I time i feed off of thse drunken women I get wasted myself. " His brother Sesshomaru said angrily. He was his brother, but he was different, he was 20 years old and he had a blur crescent moon on his forehead and read slice marks on his cheeks and he also had golden eyes and long silver hair which hid his pointy ears. His outfit was the same as Inuyasha's except the trenchcoat, Sesshomaru was never the type of guy to wear those things.

" I hear ya bro. This blows. I think I'll just steal from a blood bank. " Inuyasha said with a sigh.

" You go and take one for me too. I'll cover for you so that the boss doesn't suspect your stealing from the blood bank. " Sesshomaru said.

" Thanks bro. " Inuyasha said as he walked out of the club. Inuyasha looked up at the night sky. " It's like every other night. " Inuyasha said with a sigh. Being a vampire wasn't as glamorous as people might think it would be. They think of partying every night, being with beautiful women or with incredibly handsome men.

But to Inuyasha, it meant loneliness and sadness. Inuyasha didn't have anyone to share his pains with. In fact, he couldn't have it with anyone. Every girl he'd met so far would be his dinner, literally.

A howl from afar broke Inuyasha out of his thoughts. It sounded so sad and lonely. " I hear you. " Inuyasha said to no one in particular.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Here we go again. Another day at boringville. ' Kagome thought as she looked outside the window she sat near.

" So Kagome What's the answer to the question? " Kagome's teacher Ms. Mitsugiro said.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and said, " George Washington? "

The entire class broke out in fits of laughter. Ms. Mitsugiro rolled her eyes and said, " Kagome I don't think George Washington has anything to do with Algebra 2. "

" Hey who knows maybe George Washington invented it. " Sango said with a shrug.

" Yeah if he was the father of a country he could be the father of math. " Miroku said in a matter of fact tone.

" Very cute guys, now lets get back to the math. " Ms. Mitsugiro said as she turned towards the black board.

Just then, a figure walked into the room. A figure that stole the attention of the all the students in the classroom. Ms. Mitsugiro looked at the figure and smiled. " Well you must be Mr. Takashi. Welcome to Algebra 2. " Ms. Mitsugiro said with a warm smile.

" Class this is our new Student Mr. Takashi. Please be nice and make him feel welcome. " Ms. Mitsugiro said.

" Thanks teach. " Inuyasha said with a smirk. " Just take a seat next to Ms. Higurashi. Kagome please raise your hand so Mr. Takashi may find you. " Ms. Mitsugiro said.

Kagome gulped but did what she was told. He was handsome as far as she knew, but there was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way.

The moment his eyes fell on her, her heart beat increased tenfold. Inuyasha walked over to her and sat next to her. He couldn't help but sense her increased heartbeat and smirk at her. She gave a weak smile back and looked back down at her notebook, but before she did she caught a glimpse of a black ring with red symbols on his ring finger on his right hand.

Kagome's eyes widened.

' No way... '

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Are you sure he's a vampire? " Sango asked as she chewed on her sandwhich. Kagome nodded and said, " Yes, he has the ring all vampires wear to walk the earth in broad daylight. "

" Well i guess that means we stay away from him from now on. It's forbidden for us werewolves to ever befriend a vampire. " Miroku said in a serious tone.

" You got it. " Kagome said as he nibbled on a cookie.

Sango's eyes widened and soon after she punched Miroku square in the nose. " Miroku you pervert what did I tell you about touching my butt!?! " Sango yelled angrily. " Now Sango there is no need to be rash. " Miroku said as he was crawling away from her. " MIROKU!!!!! " Sango yelled angrily.

" OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! " Miroku yelled as he ran into the school. " See you later Kags I have to go hunting. " Sango said as she pulled up her sleeves and stomped into the school.

Kagome got up and dusted herself off. " No harm in a walk til lunch is over. " Kagome said to herself.

It may seem horrible but she couldn't get the new student out of her head. She couldn't help but steal a glance when he wasn't looking. This couldn't happen. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be friends with a vampire or even a lover to one. It was against the code sent down by the moon Goddess Artemis herself. And to fall for one meant death my a silver bullet. And Kagome liked living.

Kagome was taken out of her thoughts as she bumped into someone and fell. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but instead arms reached out and grabbed her before she reached the ground.

' No pain? That's weird. ' Kagome thought as she opened her eyes. What she saw made her want to run for miles and miles.

Golden eyes looked right back at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well that's it. review and tell me what ya think. XD

love,

theloneangel


	2. A close encounter

note- sorry for the wait. i always take a while. lol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked dumbly into Inuyasha's golden eyes. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't do anything. All she could do was to look into the eyes of her savior. In them she saw so much pain and agony and if if you look deeper...lonliness. She was taken of of her train of thought when he savior spoke out.

" Are you just gonna keep staring at me? " Inuyasha said with a raise of his brow.

Kagome shook her head and said, " Sorry I didn't mean to stare. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to bump into you. "

Inuyasha shrugged and said, " It's ok it happens to everyone. "

And before another word could be spoken Inuyasha briskly walked away. His black trench coat floating in the wind which gave him the look of a dark angel.

Kagome looked at his retreating back, not noticing a blush on her cheeks. Her eyes widened with realization and she smacked herself. There's just no way she would like this vampire. It was against the rules and the penalty was death, the worst death imaginable.

Kagome went back into the school building mumbling a sentence only someone with extraordinary hearing could hear.

" He's going to be the death of me. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He shouldn't have helped her. He should've let her fall and just go on his merry way. But his body told him otherwise. Next thing he knew he found himself with the werewolf in his arms and she was looking at him with amazement and adoration. ' Get a hold of yourself Inuyasha. ' Inuyasha thought to himself as he briskly walked to his next class.

There was something about that girl. Something that made him curious. And you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. ' Or in this case a vampire. ' Inuyasha thought bitterly.

Inuyasha walked inside the gym and leaned against the wall. He soon was joined by his best friend Shippo. Shippo was not only his best friend, but he was also like the little brother he never had. Once when Shippo joined the clan, everyone picked on him and called him a runt. Inuyasha then took Shippo under his wing and they were friends ever since. Shippo had pale white skin with orange hair tied into a small ponytail and dark green eyes, he wore a black t-shirt that said, " I don't bite...much. " with long black baggy pants and and steel toe shoes.

" Ready for another pointless round of Dodgeball? " Shippo said with a chuckle.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, " Again? Why can't we play another game like...duck duck goose? "

Shippo raised a brow and said, " Duck duck goose? I was thinking of kill the coach. "

Inuyasha smiled and said, " Yeah but since you're such a baby I don't think you'd last a second in prison. You'll be passed around like a peace pipe. "

" Thanks for showing your confidence in me. " Shippo said sarcastically.

" No problem. " Inuyasha said with a smirk.

The door screeched open to show Kagome, Sango, and Miroku who walked in and went straight for their own little spot in the gym. Shippo noticed Inuyasha glanced in Kagome's direction. He shook his head and said, " Becareful Inuyasha. " Inuyasha shook his head and said, " Don't worry. I don't intend to get close to her. " Shippo sighed and said, " I hope your right. "

A whistle was blown and coach Hakaku walked in the middle of the gym. " Alright ladies it's time for dodgeball! Pick your teams and let the balls fly! "

" Here we go again. " Inuyasha said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So he saved you from falling on your butt huh? " Sango said as she drove the jeep.

Kagome nodded and said, " Yeah not to mention he stared at me for a bit. "

" Creepy. " Miroku said from the back seat.

Sango pulled up to a big apartment complex called " Artemis Apartments ". It was about six stories high, and of course had a moon for its logo. This was where the werewolves lived. Werewolves lived together and ate together. That's how it always was.

Kagome took out her keys and opened the door. It was a small yet cozy apartment. Three bedrooms, a small kitchen, a living room, and to Miroku's dismay, one bathroom. But they couldn't complain. Kagome threw herself on the couch while Miroku raced Sango to the bathroom. She heard the door slam and Miroku yelling and asying that Sango took forever in the bathroom.

Kagome instantly said she was going for a walk and left. Hell always broke lose when Miroku and Sango were fighting about the bathroom.

The sky was growing dark and the stars came out to play. It was a beautiful sight. The city was now going back to the monsters, hell's creatures some would say. " Hell's creatures. What a nice nickname. " Kagome said to herself. Kagome walked to the park where she used to play when she was little.

Images of her in her pink sundress flashed through her mind. She remembered her mother chasing her around and smiling. She remembered her brother who would play in the sand box and would take Kagome by the hand and drag her over to the sand box to see it.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she walked up to the swing set where she used to spend her days. She remembered swinging as high as she could, to try and touch the sky.

Tears fell down her face and wouldn't stop. ' Why can't I stop crying? ' Kagome thought as she tried to wipe away her tears that seem to keep falling.

" Why are you crying over a swing set? " a voice from behind her said.

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha with a look of pure puzzlement on his face.

" I'm not crying over the swing set. It's memories I'm crying over. " Kagome said defensively.

" Woah no need to be all feisty with me. " Inuyasha said as he held up his hands.

" What are you doing here? " Kagome said.

Inuyasha shrugged and said, " I fancied a walk in the park. I heard crying, and I came here to find you crying in front of the swings. And here we are. Now let me ask you something. Why are you so defensive. You're acting like I'm going to jump you or something. "

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and said, " Once again I'm not defensive. Now if you don't mind I'd rather be alone vampire. "

Inuyasha smirked, a fang poked out of his lips. " So you figured me out then? Now why would a vampire take orders from a werewolf? " Inuyasha said with a dark laugh.

Kagome's eyes bled to those of a wolf and her nails became longer and sharper. " Listen vampire. Leave me alone or I will cut out your heart and make it my dinner. " Kagome said with a growl.

" Ooo feisty again, I must admit I like that in a girl. " Inuyasha said as he took a step closer.

Kagome's spine shivered. ' Don't let him see you weak. ' Kagome thought to herself. But his smirk made her heart beat faster. Inuyasha noticed and said, " Are we a bit nervous? "

Kagome growled again said, " You wish I was. "

He liked her spunk, she was unlike anyother girl he met. All girls would throw themselves at him and worship the ground he walked on. But this girl was different. She fights him every step of the way. Even though he could tell by her heart rate that she was enticed by him.

He took a few more steps closer and was now right in front of Kagome. Kagome stood still, she didn't know what to do. She had tried to intimidate but sadly that didn't work. Now here he was, right in front of her. Her body screamed at her to either attack him or run. But her heart kept her planted to the ground.

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's neck with one finger. A shiver went through Kagome's spine. ' Why can't I move? ' Kagome thought. Before she knew it her face was coming closer to Inuyasha's.

Their lips had almost touched when a voice broke her out of her trance.

" Kagome where are you!?! " Sango's voice rang out.

Kagome looked in the direction of Sango's voice, she then looked back in front of her but all she saw was air. Inuyasha was gone. ' Damn vampire was toying with me. He will pay. ' Kagome thought angrily.

Sango ran up to Kagome and stopped for air. " Kagome... Koga...Kagura...Ginta... in trouble...we need...to help...him. "

Kagome laid a hand on Sango's shoulder and said, " Calm down. What about Koga? "

Sango took a minute to catch her breath. Then she tried again to speak. " Koga went out to get groceries for Kagura and Ginta, his roomates and he didn't come back. Then Kagura and Ginta went to go look for him and they haven't come back either. We have to find them. " Sango said in a nervous tone.

Kagome nodded and both of them ran into the night. Heaven knew that the vampires could be behind this. And if they were...things were about to get bloody around here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again sorry for the wait! -

love,

theloneangel


	3. You must be blind

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrenaline. It's what gets you going. It's what makes your heart beat a million times faster. And it makes you do things that you never could do. Now,is one of those times.

Kagome and Sango ran as fast they could throughout the city. Looking for any trace of their lost comrades. Kagome stopped for a brief moment and listened. Her senses were heightened tenfold, all of her adrenaline was transforming her into her true form. Kagome had to keep it down.

You couldn't just have a wolf going around the city now could you? " You hear that? " Kagome said to Sango. Sango just stood rooted to the spot and nodded. " I hear screams of pain and I smell the faint smell of blood. " Sango said in a low dark voice. " We'd better hurry. " Kagome said. Who knew how long Koga and the others were beaten for. Or even..if they still were close to alive.

The sounds had led them to a dark old warehouse on the pier, a perfect place for a torture session. Kagome and Sango peeked through some holes in the celing to see Koga and the others tied to a table. The vampires were taunting them and slashing them with silver blades leaving gashes all over their arms and legs. " Those bastards. " Sango said as her eyes bled to that of a wolf. Kagome looked up to see the clouds parting, and the moon shown with all it's beauty. Artemis gave them her blessing. " Let's show them what happens when you mess with a pack of wolves. " Kagome said with a smirk. Her fangs poking out, showing her true animosity.

Kagome and Sango raised their fists and punched the roof. With one hit. The ceiling gave in and they fell through. When Kagome and Sango landed on their feet they were no longer in their human forms. They bared their fangs to the vampires, daring them to slash their friends again.

The vampires laughed as if it was all a joke. A vampire with waist length black hair and black eyes and who was wearing a tight black tanktop with matching mid thigh skirt and knee high boots came forward and looked at the two. She licked her lips and said, " Look what we got here, more play things."

Another vampire came forward. This one, the wolves hated the most, their growls grew even louder at the sight of him.

It was Naraku.

He was the most disgusting vampire of them all. He loved to torture the wolves whenever he got the chance. He had the darkest red eyes and had black hair that reached his waist. He wore a tight black sleeveless top and wore wrists bands with spikes followed by black jeans and steel toe boots. ( you gotta love the steel toe! )

" Easy Kikyo, we don't want to frighten our new guests now do we? Besides we still need to finish up with their darling leader and their other companions. " Naraku said with a sly smirk.

" I say we just kill them now. " Another vampire piped up. Naraku rolled his eyes. " Jaken that's no fun. We all know the best way to kill a wolf is to torture them first. "

" Enough! " a familiar voice yelled out.

The two wolves looked back to see Miroku snarling and half way changed. " You take our leader, and torture him, and then you take our friends and torture them as well. And now you want to hurt those who i love the most? That is as far as you will go Naraku! " Miroku said angrily.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Kagome pounced on Kagura while Sango pounced on Naraku.

Kagome lifted her strong paw and hit Kikyo square in the face. Kagura hissed in pain and shoved Kagome off. On her face was a gash from Kagome's claws. " My face! You will pay for this you wretched dog! " Kikyo said with a hiss.

Meanwhile, Sango slashed Naraku in the stomach, Naraku let out a hiss of pain and took out a knife and slashed Sango in the arm. Sango ignored the enormous pain she felt and continued to attack Naraku. Naraku shoved her off of him and continued to try and slash her with his knife, Sango easily got out of the knife's way every time.

Miroku, who was now in his wolf form was trying to hold back the other vampires. He growled and let out a loud howl.

The vampires stopped in their tracks. Even Kikyo and Naraku stopped in their tracks. More howls were heard. And a loud sound of stampeding feet were heard. " We're going to be out numbered! Vampires retreat! " Naraku yelled.

Before the wolves could blink, the vampires were gone. Moments later the rest of the pack came stampeding in, ready for a fight. But there was no fight to be had.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome tried her hardest to stay awake. ' Man why does school have to be five times a week? ' Kagome thought as she rubbed her eyes. Last night, was not exactly uneventful. Koga, Kagura, and Ginta were kidnapped and tortured and then they had to fight to get them back. ' And not to mention Inuyasha almost kissed me. ' Kagome thought as she rubbed her temples.

He was only a row away from her in English class. And every time he got the chance he would look in her direction. Kagome had wanted to stay and take care of Sango who was injured and the others but Miroku told her just to go to school and he'd take care of everything. ' I guess he just wanted extra time with Sango. ' Kagome thought with a smile.

Then she had a strange feeling. Like she was being watched by a predator, and of course, she was the prey. Kagome glanced to her right to see Inuyasha, who had his eyes set on her. ' Damn him, how dare he even look at me?? How dare he toy with me? I'm just about ready to transform and show him what an animal is. ' Kagome thought as she dug her nails into her palms.

She didn't even notice the blood seeping out of her hand, or her teacher who saw her hands and fainted at the horrible sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome grumbled as she walked to her home, bandages wrapped all over her hands. She was a werewolf, she could heal in a matter of seconds, but she HAD to wrap her hands in the bandages to make the school nurse shut up. And not to mention her english teacher reprimanded her til kingdom come because she cut her hands a little bit after she woke up from her fainted state.

" I have such awesome luck. " Kagome said with a sarcastic laugh.

" Yes you do actually. " a familiar voice said with a chuckle.

Kagome stopped and dared to look behind her. There, right behind her was the boy who plagued her thoughts day in and out.

Kagome growled and said, " What do you want? "

Inuyasha held up his hands and said, " Nothing, I simply saw you walking by yourself and decided that the city aint a place for a girl to walk alone. "

Kagome scoffed and said, " And what would you want me to say? Oh Inuyasha you're so thoughtful and handsome and intelligent??? "

Inuyasha smirked and said, " Yes. "

" Well then you're going to be disappointed. " Kagome said in a matter of fact tone.

" Well your mouth tells me one thing, but your heart tells me something else. " Inuyasha replied.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. " What makes you think that you know my heart? " Kagome said angrily.

" I'm a vampire it's my job to know everyone's heart. And yours always get nervous whenever i get close to you. " Inuyasha said.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself down and then opened them again.

" Ok you're right. For some reason I get nervous when you're close. But I know something you don't. I know you had your heart set on me the moment you laid eyes on me. All you want to do is toy with my emotions like the nothing vampire that you are. " Kagome said angrily.

Inuyasha laughed bitterly. " You really think that? You must be really blind then. "

With that said, Inuyasha walked away, leaving Kagome with nothing to think about but the anger and sadness embedded in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thank you so much for your support!!!!!!!!!!

love,

theloneangel


	4. Sacrifice

note- sorry for the wait. i have really bad writers block.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stormed into a rather old Victorian mansion just outside of Tokyo. He strutted through the hallways and burst into what seemed an office of some sort. It had a cherry wood desk that had antique quills and parchment. And sitting in the grand golden chair behind the desk was a man who seemed to be in his mid thirties. He had golden eyes and long silver locks tied into a high ponytail. He had purple stripes on his cheeks and he wore a black suit with a white tie. You could tell by the demeaning look in his eyes that he was the alpha male of the vampires. His name is Inutaisho.

He smirked and said, " A rather rude entrance, my son. "

Inuyasha walked up to the desk and said, " You know why i'm here. Naraku had no right to kidnap Koga and his comrades and torture them, it's against your will. " Inutaisho leaned back in his chair and said, " And how did you find out? "

" Sesshomaru told me. " Inuyasha replied.

Inutaisho nodded and said, " That Sesshomaru loves to gossip. I already took care of it Inuyasha. Naraku and his accomplices have been confined to their coffins for at least a week. And I put crosses on each of their coffins to make sure that they don't come out. "

Inuyasha raised a brow. " You didn't get burned while you held the crosses? " Inuyasha said in disbelief. Inutaisho chuckled and said, " I wore gloves. " Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Rare was it that Inuyasha and his father would have a chat.

Inutaisho then leaned back in his chair and said, " So tell me, how's school going? We barely talk anymore since I've been busy. "

Inuyasha shrugged. " It's ok, teachers are idiotic, classmates have the attention span of rodents. Nothing out of the ordinary. " Inutaisho nodded in understanding. " And have you found a potential mate yet? " Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha looked at his feet and said, " Well...theres this girl and she's really beautiful and she has alot of spunk. She's not bubbly like all the other girls. I really like that about her. "

Inutaisho smiled and said, " Do you know if she's interested? "

" Well, I think she may be. " Inuyasha replied.

Then Inutaisho leaned forward and said in a whisper, " Is she a werewolf? "

Inuyasha thought for a moment. Then he said, " No Father, she isn't a werewolf. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome threw herself on the couch and turned on the television. She tried to forget the look in Inuyasha's eyes. She tried to forget the look of sadness and anger. She tried to forget him.

She was taken out of her thoughts as Sango and Miroku pounced on her.

" OOF! " Kagome let out as she was pounced on.

" Why so glum chum??? " Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

" Aren't you supposed to be in bed? " Kagome said. Sango rolled her eyes and said, " Nah, besides I was always a fast healer. "

" So why the long face? " Miroku said as he poked Kagome in the stomach.

Kagome shrugged. " Nothing i was just thinking. " Kagome said.

" Bout what? " Sango asked.

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. " You guys are nosy you know that? " Kagome said as she poked them both in the ribs.

" Hey we're your best friends I think we have the right to be nosy. " Sango said with a wink.

" Hey i say we go out on the town and have some fun! " Miroku said as he got off of Kagome.

" Yeah let's go and party! And we won't take no for an answer! " Sango said with a nod.

Kagome smiled then smacked herself on the forehead.

Maybe she'd forget the vampire if she went out and enjoyed herself.

But deep down inside...she knew that wouldn't happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Kagome are you ready yet? " Sango asked looking at her watch. " Yeah yeah keep your pants on! " Kagome shouted from her room.

When Kagome came out both Sango and Miroku whistled. Kagome wore a plad skirt that reached mid thigh with a tight black tanktop and knee high boots. Sango wore a mid thigh black skirt with red stripes on the side with a tight red tanktop. Miroku wore tight black jeans and a tight white shirt.

" Gee Kagome you went all out! " Sango said with a wink. Kagome blushed and said, " So did you! "

Sango sighed and nodded, " Ok ok you got me there. I'm suprised you wore the skirt I got you. "

" Well I thought it was good for clubbing. Even though I hate the fact that it's so short... " Kagome said with a grumble. " Hey but that short skirt looks sexy on you. " Miroku said with thumbs up.

It took only a few moments for a red smack mark to appear on Miroku's face.

" Why do I even bother? " Miroku said with a sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Damn my werewolf hearing...this night club is killing my ears. ' Kagome thought as she rubbed her temples. She couldn't believe that Sango and Miroku could stand the loud music. Kagome was only there for a few minutes and already she was getting a migraine.

" Everything ok Kagome? " Sango asked while she swayed to the music. Kagome nodded and said, " Yeah. I think I'm going to sit this song out. " Kagome said. Sango nodded then kept on dacing with Miroku at her side.

Kagome headed for their table in the back of the club. She was so into her thoughts that she bumped into something solid.

As she was falling over, two hands reached out and grabbed her arms. When Kagome looked into the eyes of her savior, she wanted to scream.

Golden eyes greeted her. The same ones that she tried so hard to forget.

Then as if on cue. A soft melodic tune blared on the speakers.

Inuyasha extended his hand. Kagome looked at it for a moment, then took it. He pulled her into him. She didn't refuse him. For some odd, reason this felt right. It felt surreal.

Then a woman's voice, hypnotic and beautiful sang through the speakers.

_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh, my little girl_

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here  
In my arms  
Words are very  
Uneccessary  
They can only do harm...  
_

Kagome wanted to laugh. This was just like her and Inuyasha. No words could be exchanged between the two. No words can help the situation that they were in. It would only make things worse. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw sadness and something odd, something she never saw before. What was it?

_Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable_

All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here  
In my arms  
Words are very  
Uneccesary  
They can only do harm 

The guitar, bass, and drums began to pick up. The music began to sound more sorrowful. Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest. What was going on? She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be dancing with him. She shouldn't be near him. But she couldn't bring it to herself to pull herself away.

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here  
In my arms  
Words are very  
Uneccesary  
They can only do harm_

All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here  
In my arms  
Words are very  
Uneccesary  
They can only do harm

Enjoy the silence...  
Enjoy the silence...  
Enjoy the silence...  
Enjoy the silence 

The music stopped. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and led her off the dance floor. Kagome didn't do anything to stop him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha led Kagome to the park. For the several minutes that they were walking there they said nothing. It was a comfortable silence.

Once they reached the quiet haven, Inuyasha let go off Kagome's hand and looked at her.

He took a breath then spoke.

" Kagome the reason why I brought you here was because I needed to talk to you about us. " Inuyasha said.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment. ' Come on Kagome...don't lose your head. '

She opened her eyes and said, " What about us? "

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, " Kagome don't play stupid with me. I know for a fact that you feel for me the way I feel for you. "

Kagome didn't reply.

Then Inuyasha continued.

" Kagome for some reason that makes no sense to me I've been attracted to you the moment I laid eyes on you. I wanted you for myself. I wanted you to spend eternity with me. And I know that your a werewolf and I'm a vampire and the Gods have decreed that we can't be together but I say fuck them. I don't care if the penalty is death. As long as I'm at your side I feel like I'm invinsible. " Inuyasha said with such raw emotion.

Kagome stood dumbstruck. This was crazy. All of this was crazy. She couldn't do this. She couldn't betray her people. What would her leader Koga think? Even more, what would Sango and Miroku think?

She took in a shaky breath and spoke. " Inuyasha, I feel the same way. You haunt my thoughts day in and day out and no matter what I do can't forget about you. But I can't betray my people. " Kagome said.

" But you're also betraying yourself. " Inuyasha said in a matter of fact tone.

" In life you have to make sacrifices Inuyasha. " Kagome said.

" Is that all I am? A sacrifice? " Inuyasha said in a hurt tone.

Kagome closed her eyes and said, " Yes. "

Inuyasha sighed then said, " Then let me show you what your sacrificing. "

Then Inuyasha's lips collided with Kagome's.

Kagome made no move to shove him off.

It was a pure, chaste kiss. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. The kiss began to become more passionate. At his moment Kagome knew that she had lost her mind.

They both pulled away for air.

" Do you still want to sacrifice this? " Inuyasha said.

Kagome thought for a moment.

" No. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song was " Enjoy the Silence " by Lacuna Coil.

I hope you enjoyed it!

love,

theloneangel


	5. Suspicion

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh you are sooooooo dead Sesshy! " Shippo piped.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and smirked, " Oh really? What makes you say that? "

Shippo smiled and said, " Because it's Colonel Mustard in the library with a lead pipe! "

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and said, " You moron it's not Colonel Mustard. I have his card right in my hand. "

Shippo's eyes widened. " WHAT!?! That can't be right. "

" Oh it is. "

" No it's not. "

" It is. "

" It's not. "

" Is. "

" Not. "

" Is. "

" Not. "

BAM!

Sesshomaru and Shippo perked up at the sudden noise. They looked to see Inuyasha grumbling about the " stupid old door " and walked to the stairs. " Hey Inu where've you been man? We lost you at the club. " Shippo said as he walked out into the hallway. Inuyasha paused for a moment then turned around. " I went for a walk. " Inuyasha said. " A walk that took 3 hours? Must've been a really long walk. " Sesshomaru said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Inuyasha shrugged and said, " I needed the exercise. "

Sesshomaru and Shippo looked at eachother for a moment. " Ok... " They both said in unison.

" Well do you want to play Clue with us? " Shippo piped up. " Pwease Inu? " Sesshomaru said with pouty eyes.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, " Ok find I'll play. I don't know why you guys love that game so much. "

Ten minutes later.

" Did you see that!?! I won! AHA! " Inuyasha yelled as he shoved a fist in the air.

" I thought he hated this game. " Sesshomaru whispered to Shippo. " I thought so too. " Shippo replied.

" Ok I'm going to get some chips and then we're going to play again! " Inuyasha said as he got up and ran to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru leaned back and sighed.

' Shippo hasn't noticed it but Inuyasha carries a small aura of a werewolf. Inuyasha I don't think you were walking tonight. '

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Kagome stepped into her apartment and shut the door. She leaned on it and heaved a heavy sigh. ' What the hell am I doing? ' Kagome thought as she rubbed her temples.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

" Kags is that you? "

Miroku was on the couch, he seemed to have been reading a novel but the moment he saw Kagome he immediately put the novel down and was at her side.

" Kagome where have you been?? Sango and I looked for you all over the club but you weren't there. " Miroku said in a concerned tone.

Kagome heart began to pick up. She knew she couldn't tell him why she left. She couldn't tell him that she was with a vampire. She couldn't tell him that she was growing more and more fond of a certain vampire. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

' Sorry Miroku. ' Kagome thought sadly.

" I was just going for a walk because the music was killing my ears. You know how it is with our hearing. " Kagome said in a matter of fact tone.

Miroku looked at her for a while. He was contemplating whether Kagome was telling the truth or not. He wanted to believe her. He really did want to. But his gut told him otherwise. It told him that she was hiding something. But what was it?

' She's my best friend. She wouldn't hide anything from me. ' Miroku thought firmly.

He went against his gut.

" Ok Kags i believe you. Just please next time warn me and Sango before you disappear ok? " Miroku said with a smile.

" Speaking of Sango, where is she anyway? " Kagome asked.

" She's in bed. You know Sango, when she parties, she parties. " Miroku said.

Kagome nodded in agreement. A few seconds went by and Miroku decided to break the silence. " Hey Kags do you want to play Soul Calibur with me? I've been practicing with Raphael and I've gotten way better. " Miroku said in a hopeful tone.

Kagome rolled her eyes. " Please Miroku you can't even beat the game on easy. What makes you think you can beat me? " Kagome said with a smirk.

Miroku raised a brow and said, " Is that a challenge? "

" Yes. " Kagome said as she poked him in the chest.

" Well then... We shall duel!!!! " Miroku said as he ran to the Ps2 to turn it on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was a waste of time. Why was it a waste of time? Because all Kagome could think about was the silver haired vampire sitting next to her.

' Damnit Kagome focus! ' She thought angrily.

But she couldn't focus at all, because he wouldn't let her. Kagome's hands were at her lap at the beginning of class, but when the lecture started Inuyasha took one of her hands off her lap and he held it in his on his lap. It was his lucky day because after the lecture they would have to do work together so the desks were already pushed together. He would at times stroke her fingers painfully slowly with his thumb. In addtion to that he would throw her a glance every now and again.

She wanted to foucs. But she couldn't focus. But at the same time, she didn't want Inuyasha to stop what he was doing. She loved the feel of his cold hand against hers. She loved the way he would throw her a passionate glance. She loved the way his hair would shine in the daylight. God was she getting in deeper and deeper every time she thought about him.

' I'm digging my own grave. ' Kagome thought darkly.

It was a shame. A shame that Inuyasha can't hold her hand on her desk instead of his lap. A shame that they had to keep their feelings hidden. A shame that she couldn't just grab him and kiss him in front of her friends and not have them judge her and send her to her death.

' That's life... ' Kagome thought.

Then a paper was put onto her desk. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a curious expression. He looked at her and mouthed ' read it '. Kagome unwrapped the paper with her free hand and read the suprisingly legible handwriting on the paper.

_Are you ok? Your heartbeat is different. Is everything alright?_

Kagome couldn't help but smile. It was cute that he worried. She nodded with the best smile she could muster. Inuyasha didn't seem to by it. He just nodded and turned his attention to the teacher.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked hand in hand with Inuyasha to the park. She lied again to her best friends telling them that she had an errand to run and they could just go home. They protested of course but after ten minutes of persuading, they agreed.

Inuyasha hadn't said a word to her ever since Algebra 2. He was quiet, too quiet. As they reached the swings he let go of her hand and sat on one. He then looked at her and motioned for her to sit on the swing next to him. Kagome complied an sat on the swing.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Inuyasha spoke.

" Kagome, I know you're not ok. I can sense something is bothering you. Why won't you tell me? " Inuyasha said as he looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

Kagome drew a breath. Somehow she knew he was going to ask about that. She also knew that she would have to tell him sooner or later.

" Well...it's just that I've been thinking how terrible it is that I can't show my feelings for you in front of...certain people. " Kagome said slowly.

Inuyasha looked at his feet then back at her.

" Is that all? " Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha got up from his swing and kneeled in front of Kagome. The look he gave her was one of understanding.

" I know Kagome. It's hard for me too. I wish things weren't so hard. I wish I could kiss you and not worry that someone from my clan will see. I wish that both of our live weren't on the line. But they are on the line. And the danger of our relationship is very real. But I'd rather die than to not be with you. " Inuyasha said in a strong, sure voice.

Kagome smiled and said, " Same here you bloodsucker. "

Inuyasha smirked, a fang poking out of his lips. " Hey watch how you talk to me, I may decide to make you my dinner. " he said with a laugh.

Kagome returned the smirk with her own. " Oh I'm shaking. " Kagome said with feigned fear.

Inuyasha stood up and leaned over to her ear. " I'm serious. You have no idea how good you smell to me right now. " Inuyasha said seductively.

His breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine. ' Damn his effect on me. ' Kagome thought.

With a shaky breath she said, " Well bring it on Bucky. "

Inuyasha smirked. He slowly moved her hair away from her neck. He lightly put his lips right were her jugular vein would be. He got already tell her heart was moving a mile per second. Inuyasha smirked and merely kissed the spot and backed away.

Kagome gasped as she felt his lips kiss her neck. She was suprised that he didn't bite her, but in anyother way she knew that he would never do such a thing.

" Were you scared? " Inuyasha asked innocently.

Kagome gulped. " No I was just...nervous. "

Inuyasha nodded and said, " Ok I'll buy that. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked throught the woods of Tokyo National Park. She was already in her wolf form. Her ebony body roamed the woods alone. Sango and Miroku were fighting...again. And she didn't want to get mixed up in it.

She was so much into her thoughts that she didn't notice that another wolf joined her and was at her side. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the wolf. It looked majestic and strog. It's coat was black and it's tail was bushy and long. It's legs looked strong and muscular. And it's eyes were of cobalt blue.

Right away Kagome knew it was Koga. He healed well from the vampire ordeal that he was put through. Vampires. Inuyasha. ' Damnit not again.' Kagome thought angrily.

He must've saw her walking alone and in pity, decided to join her. Sensing Kagome's stare, Koga turned his head to look at her. He looked at her with curiosity. Why did she smell different? She had her natural cherry blossom scent, but this time, she had something else. What was it? Was it vampire? ' Tch. No, Kagome knows better than to hang out with those bloodsuckers, it's against the rules. ' Koga thought. But he still couldn't recognize that scent. It smelled nothing like the scents of his people.

' I will talk to her later. ' Koga thought to himself. But for now, he would walk with his friend through the lonely forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i am so sorry i haven't update lately. i have no excuse. well, hope ya enjoyed it!

love,

theloneangel


	6. The Story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it her or was everyone acting weird lately? Koga has been sniffing around her lately asking she made new friends since he smelled something on her that was different. She obviously lied and said yes. And not to mention Miroku who gives her glances filled with despair every now and again for a reason that's unknown to her. Did they know that she was seeing Inuyasha? The thought of that made a chill run up her spine. She still wondered if Sango and Miroku would reject her if they knew. She wondered if they would turn their backs on her.

' They wouldn't. ' Kagome thought firmly.

But she couldn't push away her doubts. They lingered like a pesky fly that doesn't know when to stop buzzing around. She was taken from her thoughts when a hand shook her.

" Kagome? " Inuyasha said in a worried tone.

It took only seconds for Kagome to register where they were. She was sitting on the swings with Inuyasha liked they always did after school. Her hands gripped the chains a little too tight. Her knuckles were whiter than they were supposed to be.

Kagome then turned her head in Inuyasha's direction and looked at him. ' I always make him worry. ' Kagome thought with a sigh. " I'm fine Inuyasha, really I am. " Kagome said with a small smile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, " Sure and I'm Clint Eastwood. " Kagome's eyes sparkled as she said, " Really?!?! Can I have your autograph??? " Inuyasha chuckled and poked her in the ribs. " Hardy har har very funny. " Inuyasha said with a smile.

Just then Kagome's ring tone rang out. Kagome sighed heavily and picked up the phone.

" Kags here. Oh hey Sango. He does? Why? He didn't tell you? Ok...yeah of course tell him I'll be right there. " Kagome said. Kagome then hung up and shoved her cellphone in her pocket. " I gotta go. Sango says that Miroku wants to talk to me for some reason. " Kagome said as she got up. " And you have no idea why huh? " Inuyasha asked as he got up as well. Kagome shook her head. " Not a clue. I'll call you later and tell you. " Kagome said. " Ok, behave yourself. " Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a hug.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, " Since when do I behave? "

" I know that's why I'm telling you to. " Inuyasha said with a chuckle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku had told her to meet him outside of school. Why he wanted to meet her there she didn't know. She found him sitting on the front steps of the school. He was rather deep in thought. He didn't even know she was there til she called out his name. He jumped a little and looked at her with wide eyes. After a few seconds he visually calmed down.

" Damn Kagome you scared me. " Miroku said with a smile. Kagome shrugged and sat down next to him. " I do that alot. " Kagome said with a smirk.

Miroku got serious quickly, as if not wanting to waste time with mere chit chat.

" Well as you know I asked Sango to call you and meet me here. " Miroku said.

Kagome nodded in understanding. " What do you want to talk about? " Kagome asked. A knot started to form in her stomach. The look in Miroku's eyes told her that this was a more serious conversation than she had anticipated.

Miroku let out a breath of air and continued. " Kagome you have been acting strange lately. You're out late. You barely hang out with me and Sango. And your scent is different. " Miroku said.

Kagome felt a pang of guilt when he said that she barely hanged out with them. She knew he was right. She wished she could just hang with all of them at once. She wished they could all be friends. But it wasn't possible, and it never will be.

" Not to mention Kagome that scent...smells like that of a vampire. " Miroku said with a hint of disgust when he said the word vampire.

Kagome gulped and tried to slow down her now fast beating heart.

Miroku then looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. " Please Kagome if you're with a vampire then just tell me. I'm your best friend. We've been together since we were kids. I swear I won't tell a soul. I'd rather you tell me know then later on I get surprise news that you've been spotted with a vampire. " Miroku said.

Kagome held her face in her hands. " Does Koga suspect the same? " Kagome asked. Miroku shook his head and said, " He's too busy looking after the rest of the pack. He does suspect something is wrong with you but he doesn't have the time to contemplate it. "

Kagome let out a sigh of relief of that knowledge. But should she tell him? Could she trust him? What about Sango? Would he tell her?

Only one way to find out.

Kagome looked at Miroku and said, " Yes, I am with a vampire. " Miroku closed his eyes breathed deep breaths. " Who is he? " Miroku asked calmly. " It's Inuyasha. " Kagome said. Miroku opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. " You do know the risks of your relationship with him do you? " Miroku asked in a solemn tone.

" Yes. " Kagome replied.

" Artemis help us. " Miroku muttered. " Somehow I don't think she would help me considering I am breaking one of the most sacred rules. " Kagome said with a dark laugh. " If she won't then Sango and I will. " Miroku said in a firm tone.

" Are you going to tell Sango? " Kagome asked. " Only if you want me to. " Miroku replied. " I'd prefer it if I told her if you don't mind. " Kagome said. Miroku nodded and said, " As you wish. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked into the old Victorian Mansion that him and his fellow vampires called home and looked around. ' Where is everybody? ' Inuyasha thought. " Probably out hunting. " Inuyasha thought outloud.

" They are. " a familiar voice replied.

Inuyasha walked into the living room and found Sesshomaru lounging on the old red couch. " Why aren't you with the others? " Inuyasha asked. " I could ask you the same thing. " Sesshomaru replied. That was a smack in the face to Inuyasha.

" Please sit brother. We need to talk. " Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, but then he complied. Inuyasha walked quickly over to the couch opposite of Sesshomaru and sat down.

" You do know why us vampires can't be with werewolves right? " Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and said, " Because they are mangy, disgusting, dogs and they drool all over the place? " The fact is, he didn't know why. No one ever told him the story. And to be honest, he was curious.

" I fail to see the humor Inuyasha. " Sesshomaru said with a blank voice.

Inuyasha didn't reply, he just sat there and waited for Sesshomaru to continue.

Sesshomaru took a breath and continued.

" Thousands of years ago, in the ancient country of Greece, is where everything started. The Gods were adored among all things. They were everything to the Greeks. All, except one God was adored. And that God was Hades, Lord of the Dead. No one adored him. He was spat upon. He was hated. All because of his sole duty. Which was to rule the dead, to forever watch the dead in the River Styx. However, he was not all what people pictured him to be. He was kind. He would often visit the River Styx and would try to talk to the spirits. But they were dead, lifeless creatures. That only wanted to float in the river forever. Hades felt his heart break everytime he thought about it. So he granted them a gift. That gift was eternal life. But this gift came at a price. That they must drink the blood of others to remain alive. " Sesshomaru said.

" And what does this have to do with the wolves? " Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and continued. " Now the Godess Artemis was a beautiful woman. Some say she could've been more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. However, as beautiful as she was, she was alone. She loved nature. She loved to run in the forest and play with the animals of the night. And no one, not even the Gods in Mount Olympus could understand her love for nature. And sometimes playing with the creatures of the night just wasn't enough. So she would make new companions who could understand her. She then went to a small village deep in the woods. These people were great lovers of nature and respected it enormously. She placed her gift on them that night. To their awe they found that they could morph into wolves. They were scared at first. But when Artemis explained everything to them, they calmed. They accepted her gift whole heartedly. They couldn't have been more happier to finally be one with nature. And they vowed to always be at Artemis's side.

But we all know that companions can only feed the need for friendship and not the need for love. And one night, everything changed for her. She was playing with her wolves when someone approached her. It was Hades, Lord of the Dead. He had been taking a nightly walk on the earth with his own children. He was awed by her beauty. And she was caught by the dark orbs of our Lord. Love caught them both. And it held them both tight. However, their happiness wouldn't last. Aphrodite spotted them one night. They were in eachother's embrace, exchanging words of love and devotion. This sight disgusted her. She was the beautiful one. She was the adored one. Every man wanted her. Except our Lord Hades. "

" What did she do to them? " Inuyasha asked.

" She went to Artemis one night and lied to her about a wildfire that was occurring in her beloved woods. And when Artemis ran off, Aphrodite went to the meeting place of Hades and Artemis. She cast a spell on herself. That spell was to make her look like Artemis in the eyes of Hades. Hades didn't know that in his embrace was Aphrodite and not Artemis. Artemis then came into the meeting place only to see Hades passionately kissing Aphrodite. That sight destroyed her. She yelled and screamed at him. She called him a traitor, a low life, anything she could think of. And she ran off. Hades was shocked to see Artemis yelling at him. He look at the girl in his arms and he realized his fatal mistake. Aphrodite was in his arms. He threw Aphrodite off him and ran after Artemis. But he never reached her. Anger was the only thing left between. Artemis decreed that ther children will no longer associate themselves with the blood drinkers. If they did, they would be killed by the only thing that could hurt them...silver. Angry and hurt by her decision, Hades had done the same with his blood drinkers. Anyone who associated themselves with the wolves would be tied to a wooden pole and would be burned by the rays of the sun. And not one word was spoken between Hades and Artemis ever again. " Sesshomaru concluded.

Inuyasha sat there with a blank look on his face. So it was all a misunderstanding? That's why he was forever banned from the love of his life? Because of a stupid, dumb, misunderstanding?

" I'm telling you this for a reason Inuyasha. " Sesshomaru said in a calm tone.

" Why? " Inuyasha whispered.

" Because I know that your lover is a werewolf. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo another chappie done! I hope you liked it!

love,

theloneangel


	7. I will stay with you

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When my heartstrings come undone  
I will wait for you, I will pray for you  
Before I make my final run  
I will stay with you, decay with you_

_--Demon Hunter_

Inuyasha was rooted where he was sitting. All of the color in his face disappeared. He had no idea how to react. Was this the end? Will his own brother turn him in? Will his own brother lead him into death? He didn't know anything. He just sat there, looking at Sesshomaru, not sure of what to say or do.

" Wow for once your dumbstruck. I think i have to wait a minute and let this sink in. " Sesshomaru said in a satisfied tone.

Inuyasha made no reply. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. But somehow, he found his voice.

" How long have you known? " Inuyasha in a raspy tone.

Sesshomaru shrugged. " Ever since you came home that one night saying that you went for a quote unquote " walk". " Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and said, " So what now brother? "

Those few seconds seemed to last forever for Inuyasha. But to Inuyasha's relief, Sesshomaru finally spoke.

" Nothing happens brother. I will not tell a soul. " Sesshomaru said simply.

" W-What? You won't tell? " Inuyasha said with a dumbstruck look on his face.

Sesshomaru shook his head. " I will not lead my brother into damnation. I may not show it Inuyasha but I do care for you as any big brother would care for his little brother. However, be weary that there are other vampires in this clan who would love to see you dead. " Sesshomaru said in a serious tone.

Inuyasha nodded. " Thank you brother. "

" It's nothing. " Sesshomaru replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet.

Very quiet.

You could practically drop a pin and hear it.

' It's too fucking quiet for my liking. ' Kagome thought as she looked straight at Sango, her gaze never faltering. Sango was currently looking down at her combat boots, her arms were crossed over her chest.

Why is she like this you ask? Well, heres what happened.

The moment Miroku and Kagome came back to the apartments, Kagome told Sango the truth about her and Inuyasha.

She appeared to be thinking that it was just a cruel joke. However, the serious look on Miroku and Kagome's face told her otherwise.

Her eyes were practically the size of dinner plates.

Kagome winced as she saw all the emotions flicker through Sango's eyes. She saw anger, betrayal, sorrow, and love. It was like Sango couldn't make up her mind on what she wanted to feel. Like she couldn't decide on how she should react.

And now here they were.

Miroku laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder for comfort. Kagome looked at him and gave him a small smile.

They both looked at Sango once they heard her grunt.

Sango got up from the couch that she was sitting on and walked over to Kagome. Kagome stayed where she was. She was giving Sango a pleading look. She was begging Sango to understand. She was on her knees, in front of Sango, begging for her to not pull the trigger. However, the decision lies with Sango and not her.

Sango took in a deep breath and in one quick motion, hit Kagome on the arm with a fist. It didn't hurt. Somehow Kagome knew that Sango didn't mean to hurt her. Because after she smacked Kagome on the arm, she saw the biggest smile on Sango's face.

" Dude why didn't you tell me earlier? Is he a good kisser? Did you guess do it yet? Is he a virgin? Come on girl stop holding out on me! " Sango said with a smile.

Kagome and Miroku blinked.

" Your not mad? " Miroku asked.

" Your not going to turn me in? " Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head and laughed. " I was going to be mad and then I thought to myself that if I was Kagome, I would've done the same thing. " Sango said in a matter of fact tone.

And then one second later, Kagome lunged at Sango with open arms. Sango was caught off guard and they both fell over.

" Thank you Sango. Thank you! " Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

Sango rolled her eyes and said, " Don't mention it. "

Miroku's perverted grin found its way to his lips. " You know I kinda like you two on eachother on the floor like that. You should do it more often. " Miroku said with a sly grin.

Sango looked at Kagome and said, " Pillow fight? "

Kagome smirked and said, " Pillow fight. "

Miroku's eyes widened as he put his arms out in defense. " Now ladies we should think this over rationally. " Miroku said with a nervous laugh.

" Oh come on Miroku you don't want to play with us? " Sango asked with a pout.

" No not really. " Miroku said simply.

" Well that's too bad. It's a dictatorship! Not a democracy!" Kagome yelled as she threw a pillow at Miroku.

' This is going to be a long night. ' Miroku thought as the pillow collided with his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked her way to the swings in the park where she and Inuyasha met quite often. She sat down a swing and started swaying back and forth.

' I can't wait to tell him about what happened with Sango and Miroku. ' Kagome thought with a smile.

" Hello love. " a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Kagome ' eeped ' and fell off the swing in surprise. In front of her stood the one who plagued her thoughts. The one who she couldn't imagine life without.

Inuyasha.

He stood there in a black shortsleeve t-shirt and black jeans with black steel toe boots and of course, his favorite trench coat that reached his ankles.

' Wow.. he always looks so great in what he wears. ' Kagome thought with a blush. She looked down at her attire and realized that she looked horrible compared to him.

She wore blue jeans that were ripped open at the knees with a grey tanktop and black converse.

" Are you going to say something? Or are we just going to sit here and stare at eachother like drooling monkeys. " Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

" Hardy har har Inuyasha." Kagome said as she got up and dusted herself.

" I love bugging you. " Inuyasha said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" I know you do. " Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

" I have something to tell you. " Inuyasha said.

" What is it? " Kagome asked.

" My brother knows, but he won't tell the clan. " Inuyasha said with a smile.

" That's amazing! My best friends Sango and Miroku know too but they won't tell the pack. " Kagome said.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief. " Lets just hope that no one who wants to harm us knows. " Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded.

Then a mischevious look spread across Inuyasha's face. " Now what are we going to do now? " Inuyasha asked in a mock innocent tone.

" Play bingo? " Kagome asked as her heart began to beat a million miles an hour. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck and said, " Nah I'm not in the mood for that. "

" Ummm...checkers? " Kagome asked in a shaky tone. ' Damnit Kagome don't lose it! ' Kagome thought. However, she was quickly losing the battle for her sanity. Inuyasha was currently kissing her neck ever so softly and he was making his way toward her mouth.

The moment their lips touched, she knew she lost the battle. She sighed happily as she drew him closer to deepen the kiss.

It seemed decades before they had to break apart for air.

Inuyasha leaned his forehead on Kagome's and whispered, " I love you Kagome."

Kagome smiled and said, " I love you too you bloodsucker. "

Inuyasha laughed and said, " Yeah but I'm your bloodsucker. "

" That you are. " Kagome said with a giggle.

Inuyasha leaned in for another kiss, their lips barely touched when they heard someone clapping.

They turned to see Naraku walking toward them. His blood red eyes focused on them, a sneer on his lips.

" Oh how I love romantic moments. It really does warm this cold heart of mine. " Naraku said as he wiped away an imaginary tear.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and gave an inhuman hiss.

" Naraku. What do you want. " Inuyasha said in a dark voice.

Naraku shrugged and said, " Nothing really I just enjoying a stroll in the park and I happened to stumble upon a very steamy gathering and I figured I should watch for the fun of it. "

" You snake. " Inuyasha said as he bared his fags.

Naraku gave a pout and said, " Now Inuyasha I'm not the one who betrayed their own clan. "

" Leave him alone Naraku! " Kagome said as she stood next to Inuyasha, her eyes were forming into that of a wolf. Her nails were enlarging and turning into steel black claws.

" Now you have the dog girl fighting your battles? Inuyasha you have become weak. " Naraku said in a mocking tone.

" Leave Kagome out of this. " Inuyasha said with another hiss.

Naraku laughed and said, " That is not possible Inuyasha. Your and your friend have gone against the gods and broke the sacred rule. You must face the consequences of your actions. "

" Well to get her, you'll have to fight me first. " Inuyasha said as he crouched and let out a growl.

" I don't think a fight is in order Inuyasha. " Naraku said in a matter of fact tone.

Then an all too familiar tone reached Inuyasha's ears.

" Stand down Inuyasha. " Inutaisho said in a cold tone.

Inuyasha looked to see his father walking toward them. Inuyasha stood in his crouch and never faltered. ' Sorry father. I won't let you kill her. ' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha hissed again.

" Inuyasha I will not ask you again. " Inutaisho said.

Inuyasha didn't stand up, he was still in his threatening crouch.

Inuyasha saw conflicting emotions in his father's eyes. He knew his father loved him, he loved him and Sesshomaru more than anything. But he also had an obligation to the laws of the gods and to his clan.

' Forgive me my son. ' Inutaisho thought sadly as he charged forward.

Inuyasha charged forward as well.

All he remembered was that they both clashed and fought as enemies would fight. And before all went black he heard Kagome roar and scream his name.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you liked it!!

love,

theloneangel


	8. Tomorrow, death shall take you

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inutaisho sat alone in his office. His face was buried in his hands. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. He wished with all his heart that Hades had never made that stupid rule. In all honesty when he was first told of the rule he quite frankly wanted to laugh. But when he saw the serious faces of his comrades, he quickly realized that it wasn't a joke.

And now here he was, hundreds of years later, and he was going to have his own son executed. ' How ironic. ' Inutaisho thought sarcastically. Naraku went to hunt and he followed along just to make sure that Naraku wasn't going to go on another tortering spree. Then he saw his son in the arms of a werewolf. He merely stood there in shock as Naraku sauntered over to spite them. Inutaisho had snapped out of his shock when he heard Inuyasha hiss.

And then he had to take out his own son. He had to do it. He convinced himself that he had to do it. It was for the good of the people. But even that excuse sounded rather idiotic.

Then his thoughts went toward the wolf. ' Kagome was her name I believe. ' Inutaisho thought as he sat back in his chair. He must admit that girl had alot of spunk. He liked that in a girl. And he was sure of it that her spunkiness was one of the reasions why his son was in love with her. It was very refreshing to see a girl stand on her own two feet without help. It says alot about them.

He remembered how Kagome fought with all her might to avenge the unconscious Inuyasha.

She had fully turned into her true form and she bared her teeth as menacingly as possible. She jumped on top of him and almost literally bit his head off. Had it not been for Naraku who came just in time to knock her out.

He had to admit, he didn't blame the girl for wanting to kill him. Had someone else did to Inuyasha what he did, he would've done the same thing.

Inutaisho also felt a great pity for the girl as well. She would've been a great daughter-in-law. But now it seems like he would never know.

Inutaisho blew out a sigh of depression. Why must they die?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat on the couch in the apartment. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to do anything.

It was Miroku who did most of the doing and thinking.

It wasn't like this an hour ago. But it all changed when Koga came into their apartment and told them what had happened to Kagome. Apparently a vampire named Sesshomaru came to inform Koga of what had happened to one of his wolves. And Koga, being the leader, went door to door, telling his people what had happened to their dear Kagome.

" They have them locked up then? " Miroku said in a melancholy tone.

Koga nodded. His face devoid of emotion. He was the leader of the pack. He couldn't show his true feelings of angst, hurt, and betrayal. It wasn't good for the pack to see their leader in a state of worry.

Miroku heaved a sigh. And asked something we wished he didn't need to ask.

" When is the execution? "

" It's tomorrow. As the law states, we all must be present when the execution takes place. " Koga said.

Miroku nodded dumbly.

After a few moments of unbearable silence, Koga said, " Well I must go and finish telling everyone. Take care of yourselves. "

Then without another word he walked briskly out the door and closed it.

Miroku was heartbroken. Kagome was like a sister to him. Sango and her were like his family. And now, he will be forced to watch her die. He tightly closed his eyes as the horrifying image of her being shot with a silver bullet made its way into his mind. He imagined her blood splatting onto the floor. He imagined her lifeless eyes and her body being nothing more than a doll. Motionless.

The sounds of sniffles brought Miroku out of his nightmare. He looked to see Sango with her face buried into a pillow on her lap. He saw her back moving constantly up and down and saw that the pillow was starting to look wet. He could only imagine that the same thoughts had gone through Sango's mind.

All he could do was to walk over, sit down, and take her in his arms.

She grasped him tightly and cried into his chest. He ran his fingers through her long brown tresses and kept saying, " It's alright. "

Even though in both their hearts...they knew it wasn't ok.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat alone in a dark dungeon. She could've swore it was something out of Dungeons and Dragons.

It was a small cell. It had only hay to lay on. And it was lighted by wooden torches that hung on the wall. The walls and floors were made out of concrete bricks that were molded with age. The door looked old as well. However, the door had something on it that repeled Kagome. It was made out of silver.

The silver looked rather dull and worn. But by the gods she wouldn't dare touch it. Not unless she wanted to burn herself.

' I ain't no masserchist. ' Kagome thought with a laugh.

It was also pretty damn cold. Though she didn't know how this could be since there was no windows.

' Probably from the creases of the door. ' Kagome thought to herself.

These thoughts couldn't save her from thinking about her death that was soon approaching. She knew the ceremonies would start tomorrow night. Who they would kill first, she didn't know. Tears ran down her face as she thought of Inuyasha, tied to the stake, awaiting the sun to burn him alive. He could just hear his shreaks of pain.

She couldn't bear it.

She couldn't bear to see him like that.

Yet she will.

And she must.

For the gods had ordained them to die.

Then she thought of her family. She thought of her mother's smiling face. Her brothers giggles as she tickled him. She thought of the time where they all went to walk on the beach, sipping slushies and holding hands. She missed those days immensely. Her heart broke even more as she realized that she now would never have a chance to go back. To at least see her family for one last time.

Kagome only curled into herself and cried til she couldn't cry anymore.

This was the end for her.

And she didn't want to realize it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in his bundle of hay. He kept looking about his cell. Looking for anything that he could use to bust himself out. Yet he knew there was nothing there. But he still continued his search.

He didn't want to her to die. He didn't care if it was just him who would die. As long as he didn't have to see her lifeless eyes. Her blood covering her.

He couldn't bear to see her dead. And the thought that would kill him the most is the thought that he couldn't do anything about it.

' Kagome...forgive me. ' Inuyasha thought miserably as he curled into a ball.

Tomorrow was judgement day.

May the gods have mercy on their souls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you found it enjoyable!

----theloneangel


	9. The Final Outcome

note- thanks for all the support! . it means alot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo quickly rubbed the tears that were swiftly escaping his emerald eyes. He had be tough. He couldn't show sympathy for Inuyasha. But he couldn't help it. He loved him like a brother. He took him in when no one else would. It was a while til even Sesshomaru warmed up to him.

Now here he was. Inuyasha was to be put to death. And there was nothing he could do.

Sesshomaru walked into the living room to find Shippo sitting on the couch. Shippo silently cursed himself as he continued to wipe his eyes.

" It's time kid. " Sesshomaru said in a solemn tone.

Shippo looked at Sesshomaru, his eyes illuminated by the tears.

The tears continued to fall.

And he didn't wipe them away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an omnious place.

It was a terrible place.

It was a place where no one would want to go.

It was all made out of stone. The walls were old and covered in dust. Metal torches adorned the walls, giving the area a gloomy feeling. There were metallic chains on the floor contained rusted blood. Across the chains on the other side of the room was a wooden post with metal cuffs hanging from the top. There also seemed to a be a little bit of ash around the post. It might not seem terrifying to a human, but to a supernatural being, it was a nightmare.

On the side of the room where the chains on the floor were, stood the wolves. On the other side, the vampires stood.

It was a very uncomfortable silence. Not one would dare to break the silence.

Almost everyone jumped when they heard the metallic door open.

It was Koga who then was followed by Kagome who was bound in metal cuffs. Koga led Kagome to the cuffs on the floor where he bound her and went to his spot in the room with his people. Kagome made no struggle, she made no sound. She kept a stoic look on her face. It had seemed as if she had no will to live.

Sango and Miroku watched in sadness and in agony. Every fiber in their being screamed at them to save her. But they knew they'd be outnumbered and they wouldn't get very far. It was so hard to resist. But they had to do it.

Then Inutaisho entered the room and he was followed by Inuyasha. Like Kagome, he also wore cuffs and he was transfered to the wooden post.

Inuyasha seemed to have a look of hope. As if there was still a way that they could walk out alive. He held that look for Kagome. To let her know that everything was alright. No matter what will happen to them. When Kagome saw this look on his face, she gave him a genuine smile.

" Ok so are we gonna kill them or what? " Naraku said with a sneer.

" Hold your tongue Naraku or I shall rip it off. " Sesshomaru said with a hiss.

Naraku smirked and said, " Bring it on. "

" Enough you two. It's time for the execution. Show some respect to the gods. " Inutaisho said.

" So who will die first? " Koga asked.

" The wolf will die first as tradition states. " Inutaisho said in a solemn tone.

Koga heaved a sigh and fought the sorrow that threatened to overtake him. He then stuck his hand out and Ginta quickly handed him a handgun. It wasn't anything elaborate. It was a 9 mm gun.

He loaded the gun and walked in front of Kagome. He took a deep breath and said, " Any last words or request Kagome? "

Kagome looked at Koga and merely said, " I regret nothing. Go ahead and pull the damn trigger already. I'm ready. "

A sob broke out in the side of the wolves. Kagome looked to see Sango in the arms of Miroku, her face was buried in his chest. Miroku closed his eyes shut and was rubbing the Sango's back. She knew neither of them wanted to see her die.

She held back the tears that threatened to fall.

' Artemis why did you do this? Why must others suffer because of a simple mistake between you and Hades? Why must you take your anger out on us? Why are hurting Miroku and Sango? And why are you hurting Inuyasha? What did we do to you? Why do we deserve to die because we loved? Why? ' Kagome thought to herself as Koga ever so slowly raised the pistol and aimed for her heart.

" I love you Kagome. " Inuyasha said with a sad smile.

" Oh please. " Naraku said as he gagged.

" I love you too you bloodsucker. " Kagome said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Koga's finger then moved to the trigger.

Koga then was about to push down the trigger when a light that equaled the intensity of the sun shone in front of him.

" You will not harm my child. Not if I can help it. " a voice rang out.

When the light disappeared, a woman stood in its place. And it wasn't just any woman.

The wolves looked on in wonder.

It was Artemis herself.

She was more beautiful than anyone could ever imagine. She had waist long white hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a strapless white dress that went all the way down to the floor with silver bracelets with saphires adorned both her wrists. And on her forehead was a silver crescent moon.

" A-Artemis? " Koga said in disbelief.

Artemis nodded. " Yes that I am. " Artemis said in a silky tone.

" But why did you get in the way? It's the law that Kagome dies. " Koga asked.

" Because she brought something to my attention that I should've thought of. " Artemis said.

She turned to Kagome and smiled. " You are right Kagome. I did want my children to suffer as I have. I wanted them to feel the sorrow that I did. I was selfish. And I didn't want to see that. I'm sorry Kagome. I've seen the love that you have for this vampire. And it reminded me of the love that I had for Hades. I can't punish something so beautiful. I just can't. So with the power vested in my being I abolish the law that I had made. You will live Kagome. " Artemis said.

Then the chains broke off Kagome's wrists. And Kagome stood up and hugged Artemis. Artemis stood in shock for a moment but then returned the embrace. Miroku and Sango watched with huge smiles on their faces. Kagome wouldn't die. It was a miracle.

" This is all fine and dandy but Inuyasha still has to be executed Artemis. We are bound by the law of Hades, not yours. " Naraku said with venom in his tone. Naraku's followers snickered in agreement.

Artemis turned to Naraku and glared at him. " Address me like that again and you die where you stand. " Artemis said.

" Oh I'm scared. Artemis will kill us! " Kikyo piped up.

Then a fire broke out in the middle of the room. Everyone looked in horror and awe as the fire took the form of a man. This man had long black hair and black eyes. His skin was pale and he wore a black toga that touched the floor. He was tall and muscular.

This man was Hades.

Hades looked toward Naraku and his followers. " You have insulted Artemis for the last time. Go back to the River Styx where your souls belong. " Hades said angrily.

Naraku and his followers screamed as they were engulfed in flames and their souls sank into the ground where they shall return to the River Styx where they would never see the light of day again.

" I thank you Hades but I could've handled that myself. " Artemis said as she looked down at the floor. She wouldn't dare to look into his eyes. He would only snare her again with his eyes.

Hades walked to Artemis and titled her chin up so she could look at him.

" I know you could've. But I wanted to may them pay for taunting you. That was uncalled for. I also came here to ask you something. And please answer me truthfully. " Hades said in a kind tone.

" Alright. " Artemis said.

" Do you still love me? " Hades asked with hope in his eyes.

" Why do you ask this? " Artemis asked.

" Because I too was observing the love between Kagome and Inuyasha and I too thought of the love that I had, no have for you. And not too long ago you told Kagome that you were again reminded of the love that you had for me. And with that, you realized that your law was wrong and you took it back. So once again, do you still love me? " Hades said with a smile.

Artemis smiled and said, " I've always have. "

And with that Hades captured Artemis's lips in a kiss.

Both vampires and wolves looked with awe on their faces.

" Umm sorry to interrupt Lord Hades but can I be released? " Inuyasha asked with a sheepish grin.

Hades broke the kiss and said, " Terribly sorry my child, of course you shall be released. "

Then, Inuyasha's bonds were broken.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran towards eachother. They embraced eachother as if the the other would disappear if they would let go.

Shippo nudged Sesshomaru playfully. " Looks like we're gonna be uncles. " Shippo whispered. " Oh joy. " Sesshomaru said.

At the same moment Sango said, " We're gonna be an Auntie and an Uncle. This is great! " Sango said with a smile. Miroku smirked and said, " And that's all we're going to be? " Sango looked at him and smiled. " Maybe. " Sango said as she leaned up kissed Miroku on the cheek. " Oh baby. " Miroku said as he touched the spot where Sango kissed him. Sango merely blushed and smiled.

Everyone then looked on in awe. It started as an execution. But it ended as something else. The laws were broken. They were free to love whom they wished.

It was a new day.

And it all started from the love of a vampire and a werewolf.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there you have it! i hope you enjoyed it!

love,

theloneangel


	10. Epilogue

note- an epilogue! YAY! XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Come on.. Come on... " Miroku said as he repeatedly tapped the buttons on his playstation controller.

" You know your gonna lose Miroku so why bother? " Kagome said with a smirk as she did the same.

" Hmph. Not today Kags I will beat you and it is I who shall be the champion of Soul Calibur! " Miroku yelled happily as he continued to the press the buttons as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sango watched the epic battle from the kitchen. " Are they always like this? " Inuyasha asked with wide eyes.

" Yep. I deal with this 24/7. " Sango said with a sigh.

" I heard that! " Kagome and Miroku said at the same time.

" Yeah yeah yeah you guys go back to playing. " Sango said as she waved it off.

" I guess now that I moved in I gotta get used to this. " Inuyasha said with a smile.

Then a burnt smell reached Inuyasha's nose. " Umm Sango? " Inuyasha said in an uncertain tone.

Sango smelled it too and her eyes were the size of dinner plates. " HOLY SHIT THE TURKEY! " Sango yelled as she scrambled over to the oven to open it.

When she opened it, a cloud of smoke escaped the oven. And what she took out, was nothing but a huge lump of black turkey.

" That...looks...pretty damn scrumptious to me. " Inuyasha said with a small smile.

" Shutup Inu. " Sango said with a sigh as she threw the turkey away.

" Some Thankgiving we're having. " Sango said as she rubbed her temples.

" Hey it's the best I've had so far. If it was the same as last year, my clan doesn't even celebrate it. I usually played board games with Sesshomaru and Shippo. " Inuyasha said.

" Speaking of which, where are-- "

A loud knock on the door was heard.

" Hey can you guys get that I'm busy right now! " Kagome yelled as she kept her eyes on the television.

Inuyasha sighed and said, " I tell ya I think she loves that game more than me. "

" Not true Inu! " Kagome yelled back.

" Yeah yeah yeah. You know you owe me Kagome, later, a makeout session no matter how tired I am. " Inuyasha mumbled as he went to open the door.

" Thank you Inu! " Kagome said.

Inuyasha opened the door to find Shippo with a huge smile plastered on his face with a huge black pot in his hands. And Sesshomaru was behind him with a small smile on his face.

" Hey guys what's with the black pot? " Inuyasha asked.

" We thought you would burn the turkey so we decided to bring a backup just in case. " Sesshomaru said with a shrug.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, " It hurts me how you guys have little faith in me. "

" Well did you burn the turkey? " Shippo asked.

Inuyasha looked to the floor and said, " Well yea..."

" Okay so we were right then. " Shippo said as he went past Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed.

" We brought turkey! " Shippo chimed.

" OH MY GOD THANK YOOOUUUU! " Sango yelled happily as she gave Shippo a huge hug.

" Sango... I'm losing air. " Shippo said as his face turned blue. " Whoops! Sorry Shippo. " Sango said sheepishly as she let go.

" Remind me to never let you hug me Sango. " Sesshomaru said.

" Aw you know you want one too Sesshy! " Sango said as she gave Sesshomaru a huge hug.

" Someone..help...me..." Sesshomaru said as he, like Shippo, turned blue.

" Nonsense I think yur enjoying it Sesshy. " Inuyasha said with a smirk.

" Hey! Paws off my woman Sesshy! Get your own! " Miroku yelled in a playful tone.

Inuyasha snapped his fingers and said, " That's right! How did that date with Kagura go? "

" None of your damn business. " Sesshomaru snapped. " So it was good! Yay! I'm going to be an uncle! " Inuyasha said with a smile.

" Ah Ha! I beat you again Miroku! " Kagome said as she pumped a fist into the air.

" I want a rematch! " Miroku said with a pout.

" Ok your funeral. " Kagome replied.

Then there was another knock on the door.

" I guess I'll get it. " Inuyasha said as he walked to the door and opened it.

His face quickly beheld a smile and he said, " It's good to see you. "

" Who is it Inuyasha? " Kagome asked from the couch.

" Why don't you come and see? " Inuyasha said.

" Alright alright I'm coming. " Kagome said as she paused the game.

She walked over to Inuyasha who moved aside to let her see who it was.

And when she saw who they where, tears fell down her face.

It was her mother and her brother.

" Kagome!!! " Souta yelled as he launched himself into Kagome's arms.

" Kagome...my baby! " Kagome's mother said with a huge smile as she hugged Kagome.

After several moments of crying and hugging they broke apart.

" How did you find me? " Kagome asked.

Kagome's mother pointed to Inuyasha and said, " He found us actually and he told us why you left and gave us your address and asked us to come for Thanksgiving if we wanted to. "

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes. " How did you find them? " Kagome asked.

" Let's just say I know some people. " Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome launched herself into Inuyasha's arms and started to cry again. Inuyasha only smiled and returned the embrace.

" Aww you two look so cute together. When can I expect my grandchildren? " Kagome's mother said with a huge smile.

Inuyasha and Kagome's face turned three shades of red.

" Well.. I ummm.. " Inuyasha stuttered.

" Yeah your going to name your boy after me right Kagome? " Souta asked.

Kagome blushed and said, " We'll see. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a night to remember. Miroku beat Kagome one out of twenty times in Soul Calibur. For him, that was a miracle. Kagome finally was reunited with her mother and brother and they talked and talked about everything and anything they could think of. Her mother sternly told her to never pull a stunt like she did ever again. Kagome only smiled and said that she wouldn't think of it.

When their guests left, Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the couch. While Sango and Miroku made an excuse saying they were " out of milk " and left. However, Kagome and Inuyasha knew they were out on a date. But they pretended to accept that excuse just to humor them.

" I still can't thank you enough Inuyasha. " Kagome said as she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

" It's no problem. I knew you were aching to see them for a while so I figured I'd bring them over. " Inuyasha said with a shrug.

" And by they way... " Inuyasha said as he lifted Kagome's chin so she could look at him.

" I think you owe me something. " Inuyasha said with a mischevious look on his face.

Kagome blushed and said, " I have no idea what you're talking about. "

" Remember when you wouldn't open the door and I said you owed me and you agreed that you did? " Inuyasha asked.

" Nope. " Kagome lied.

Inuyasha sighed and said, " Why must you always play stupid? "

" Because it's fun. " Kagome said simply.

" You know you shouldn't wave meat in front of a hungry dog you know. " Inuyasha said in a serious tone.

" Please what is the worst you can do to me? " Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

" Don't tempt me Kagome. " Inuyasha said as he began to kiss her neck.

" Damn you to hell Inuyasha. " Kagome said angrily.

" Yeah yeah I know you love me. " Inuyasha said as he trailed his kisses up to her lips.

After a while, they broke apart for air. " And what about me? No I love you? Sheesh. " Kagome said with a pout.

" I do love you Kagome. And I'll keep loving you til my life is no more. " Inuyasha said in a sure tone.

Kagome smiled and said, " Now stop it Inuyasha your going to make me blush. "

Inuyasha smirked and said, " Oh really now we can't have that now can we? "

Kagome shook her head and said, " Nope. "

Then they leaned in and kissed eachother like any lovers would do. And they silently promised eachother that their love was forever. No matter the obstacles that will stand in their way, they would be together through life, and death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHA! done! XD :: does victory dance :: wait... now what do i do?? O.o aww man now it's back to the drawing board. oh well. hope you all enjoyed it!

love,

theloneangel


End file.
